The Name Of The Game
by Neurotic-Idealist
Summary: *ONE-SHOT* It's happened again and Mickie is more confused than ever...


**I like this pairing so I thought I'd do a one-shot with them.**

**It's quite a short one, but I'm hoping for some positive feedback.**

Mickie's head hurt. She opened her eyes and yawned.

It took her a moment to realise that she wasn't alone. She had the strangest feeling of déjà vu. Beside her was the figure of a man.

She didn't need to lean over to see his face. She knew who it was; they'd been here before. Why on earth did they always end up like this?

Mickie place her hand on the man's tattooed arm.

"Wake up!" she hissed.

"Mm, no." he mumbled, pulling the bed sheets over his head.

"It's almost 9am." The brunette diva said, leaning over to him.

He didn't reply. Mickie threw her covers back and went to the bathroom. She turned on the shower and stepped into the cubicle.

Ten minutes later she walked out of the bathroom to see her bedmate had woken up.

"Morning." She said, pulling on some underwear.

"Mm, morning." He replied.

He was silent as Mickie put on a pair of jeans and a turquoise sweater. She pulled her hair into a side ponytail, so that it could dry naturally.

"So, are we gonna talk about this?"

"About what?" he smirked

"Don't be a smartass." She rolled her eyes at him.

He thought for a moment, his piercing blue eyes, staring into the distance.

"What do you want from me?" he asked in his deep voice.

"I want to know what's going on. This is the second time we've ended up here. Is this like a game to you?" Mickie asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"No." he replied.

"That's all you can say?"

"Yes." He shrugged.

"You're such a jackass." The diva sighed.

The man smiled, instead of the usual smirk. He got out of bed, searching the floor for last nights button up shirt. He found it, slipping it on and buttoning half of the buttons.

"Where are you going?" Mickie asked as he stood up and put his jeans on.

"Back to my room. I have somewhere to be." He smirked, and then he was gone.

The brunette diva flopped back across the bed. She sighed, knowing it was going to be near impossible to get that guy to talk seriously about this.

Mickie went down for some breakfast. She sat down with her food and a mug of coffee. Maria sat down opposite her.

"So, where did you disappear to last night?" the redhead asked.

"Back to my room." Mickie shrugged, it was kind of the truth.

"Alone?" Maria asked.

"Where is this going?" the brunette sighed.

"Well, Ted and Cody said that Randy didn't come back last night."

"And?"

"It's not like we haven't been here before." The redhead frowned.

Mickie nodded. The first time she had been optimistic about it. Maybe he wanted something to happen between them. She'd never actually admit to liking him.

"Ok, we did end up in bed…again." Mickie sighed, holding her head in her hands.

"So what happened?" Maria asked.

"I tried to talk to him about what it means, but he did that stupid smirk and walked out." The brunette diva shrugged.

"What if he wanted to talk to you?" her redhead friend asked.

"As if."

"Mickie…" Maria trailed off.

Mickie turned to the direction Maria was looking in. She gasped when she saw him approaching her table. Maria made her excuses and left.

"Can we talk?" Randy asked, standing in front of Mickie.

"Sure." She replied, nervously playing with her breakfast.

"So, I can be a jerk sometimes…"

"A lot of the time." She cut in.

"But, I think we should make a go of this." He said.

Mickie froze, unsure of what he was playing at. She looked into his cold eyes, only to see that they appeared soft and lively.

"I don't know why we keep on ending up in bed together."

"I do. We're perfect for each other." Randy smiled.

"If I'm honest, I've been attracted to you for a long time." The diva blushed.

"I could tell." He nodded.

"So what now?"

"I suppose I should ask you out on a date."

"It better be good." Mickie grinned.

"It will. And it only gets better." Randy shrugged as he smiled.

Mickie was still curious.

"So, there was no motive to your little game?"

"Only one. To get you to like me back." He said.

Mickie pulled him over the table by his collar, planting a big kiss on his lips.

"What was that for?" he gasped, sitting back down.

"That was proof that you needn't have bothered. I liked you anyway." She smiled.

"I'll return the favour." Randy grinned as they moved in for another kiss.

**What do you think? PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Keep your eye out for my other new stories and a special one-shot, coming soon. x**


End file.
